Unread Letters
by Jedi Everdeen
Summary: Unread Letters written to the unmasked Darth Vader by his still living wife Padmé, former master Obi Wan, daughter Leia, son Luke, and his former Padawan Ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Anakin,

Why?

Why did you have to join the Dark Side?

I miss you so much.

I cannot go on without you.

Please!

Please come back!

Help me raise Luke and Leia.

They are always asking about you, their father.

What happened to you Ani?!

I loved you so much, it makes me cry whenever I think of you.

You made me laugh when you were nine, back when we were kids.

You were adorable, just like Luke, our son.

When you were a teenager, you charmed me.

You made a want to burst into laughter and roll my eyes.

When you became an adult you made me fall in love with you.

We married and I had twins.

I imagined us the perfect family.

Me, you, Luke, and Leia.

I named our daughter Leia for you.

You would always mention that name but there was never a face to go with it.

Not a real face anyways.

Now your gone and the galaxy is ruled by the Empire.

You're not Lord Vader you're Anakin Skywalker!

Every time I see you on the HoloNews, your eyes yellow, I cry.

On Mustafar, I swear I didn't know about Obi Wan!

He must've snuck in without me seeing.

But he really only wanted to help us.

Me and you.

Our love.

I want to lay in bed with you and lay my head in your chest, so I can hear your heart beat.

I want our lips to touch.

I want for you to be my Ani again.

The one I've loved forever.

For 23 years, more than half of my life.

Please Anakin.

I love you.

Your loving wife,

Padmé Amidala Skywalker


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Anakin,

Why did you turn and become the monster you have became?

There are people that need you now.

Padmé, your twins... myself.

I miss you my friend, you were my brother.

The Dark Side consumes you and I don't believe seeing you the Jedi you once were.

Maybe you've failed to noticed, but you're only a slave of the Emperor.

You aren't you with bright yellow eyes and evil sneers.

You're you with your blue eyes and your cocky grin and you laugh.

Think about what you've left behind.

A sad friend.

A brokenhearted wife.

A confused daughter.

A wanting son.

Anakin, I want you to come back.

Become the Jedi you were destined to become.

The Chosen One.

You can be that hero.

Save yourself.

-Obi Wan-


	3. Chapter 3

Dad,

Mom said you were a Jedi, and so did Obi Wan.

I want to be a Jedi too!

You can train me, and save our family.

Mom's no fun, she's practically dead.

Leia's a dumb girl, so that rules out any fun with her.

Obi Wan is plain mean.

He never answers my questions about you.

You and I would have fun together.

Mom says your gone.

Obi Wan never says anything about you.

Leia says you have a new family.

I don't believe any of that, its dumb.

You're somewhere, wanting us, maybe.

You'll never read this, so I'm done writing.

But maybe you'll come back.

Maybe.

Your son,

Luke


	4. Chapter 4

Unread Letters

Dear Dad (Who Ever You Are),

You probably have no idea who I am.

I have no idea who you are either.

So I'll just tell you, I'm your daughter.

Leia.

I'm 11 years old, and you were there for none of them.

Why not?

Did you get married to another women, give her children, and make your family with her?

Mother is because of you heartbroken.

She wants you.

We suffered, starved by the Empire, and we're made slaves of Sidious.

I hate you.

And love you barely.

Where are you?

Your terribly alone, sad, tired, hungry, hatred daughter,

Leia


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Master,

I can't believe that you are actually a Sith lord.

You were a great Master, and I never thought I would see they day when you would betray.

You left behind so much.

Really, what is so great in your future?

Greater than you wife you kept secret?

Greater than your old friend who you've known for ages?

Greater than your daughter who thinks you've betrayed her?

Greater than your son who wants to meet you?

Greater than me?

I know you are better than this.

You're Sidious's slave!

You were once a slave on Tatooine, and you very much disliked that.

Can't you see that he's not your friend?

Please just come back!

Come back and free me from dread!

Come back and fulfill your destiny!

Not as a Sith, as a Jedi.

Your young Padawan,

Ahsoka Tano


End file.
